


Seventeen (Trillion) Again

by daisywrites



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Human Bill Cipher, More tags to be added, as you all probably will be as well, bill is consistently very confused on what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisywrites/pseuds/daisywrites
Summary: Bill Cipher recited the incantation, and to his initial delight, he's given a second chance at wreaking havoc again.Unfortunately, he's in a seventeen year-old body, and unable to leave Gravity Falls. What else is he to do other than enroll and join the fun (and plan his revenge) when he finds out his favorite Pines twins are living in the town and going to Gravity Falls High?





	Seventeen (Trillion) Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've...been watching a lot of high school-based tv shows and I also liked the idea of awkward-edgy-confused teen Bill so here it be :)

When Bill Cipher opens his eyes, all he sees is blue. He almost groans in frustration - he's still burning, isn't he? He'll look up, and Stanley Pines will be sitting in his chair, drinking a Pitt Cola coolly as he watches Bill internally and externally combust. He blinks again, trying to focus his vision, and he raises his hands to rub his eye. 

He pauses as he lifts his hands into his line of sight. He blinks again. And again. 

These are human hands. 

He screams, sitting up, and the whole world comes into focus. Trees, grass - he's in the grass, he's back in Gravity Falls, they actually brought him back! They brought him back...as...

"Oh no...oh no no no..." he whispers, catching sight of his legs - his  _human legs_ with ten toes and weird little toenails and  _knee caps_! He barely even knows how to walk on these things! They're like weird fleshy stilts attached to his...well. He's a human man, that's for sure. And he's naked, apparently, in the middle of the woods. He wiggles his fingers, then slowly touches his face. He pokes himself hard in the eye - he still only has one, a completely blank spot on his face where his left eye would be. That's probably...off putting. Luckily for him, the axolotl left him enough floppy head spaghetti where he'd probably be able to cover it, judging by the fact he could feel it ticking his nose and the back of his neck. 

He tries to stand on his feet, but he nearly crashes straight into a tree. He wobbles, leaning against it, as he points at the sky, "When I asked to be brought back, I did NOT ask for this, Kermit!" An apple falls out of the tree and clonks him on the head, sending him right back sprawled into the grass. He huffs, muttering out a 'fair enough' and hoping the axolotl can see the killer glare he has on his face. 

Well. It looks like he's gotta handle this by himself. He's possessed plenty of humans before - never had his own body, but he's sure he can adjust. He tries to remember what kinds of stuff humans needed to sustain themselves, thinking back on what Fordsy--

Fordsy. The Pines. They're still  _here_. Looks like he can have his revenge after all. 

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper Pines runs down the stairs to the Mystery Shack, toothbrush in his mouth and hair sticking up in a fluffy bedhead. "Mabel, where's my bookbag? I specifically told you not to-"

"Bedazzle it?" Mabel grins, holding up a blue bookbag covered in rhinestones. The toothbrush drops out of Dipper's mouth, and he groans as he puts his hands over his face, "Why do you do this every year?" 

"So we match, silly!" She turns and flashes her own pink bedazzled backpack, patting Dipper on the cheek. "Come on, bro! It's the first day of  _senior year_! We've gotta make the most of this year! So brush that bedhead of yours and let's get on with it!" 

Dipper can't help but smile - he's always been this way on the first day of school, completely excited to get back to books and learning and looking forward to college. Mabel was more excited for art classes and being the head of the dance committee (and maybe fulfilling her dream of beating out Pacifica for homecoming queen, but she still had some time to plot that one out). "Alright, alright," He chuckles, shoving her away. "Make sure you don't forget the lunch Grunkle Ford packed! I'll go get my keys!" 

Mabel grabs the paper bag that Ford wrote her name on with a cute little picture of a cat on it, and that Stan must've haphazardly doused in glitter. She smiles softly, even though the lunch Ford packs her is  _way_ too healthy and sometimes she almost wants to forget it on purpose. But she can never bring herself to - he is the one who keeps them healthy and in order.

Being raised by both their grunkles since they were twelve has been...well, interesting. Dipper and Mabel had never imagined coming to Gravity Falls, bags all packed, and feeling so sullen to be there. Their parents died in a car accident - Dipper picked up the phone when the police called, and Mabel had never seen all the color drain out of his face so fast. The twins spent that night at the police station, cold and alone and  _orphans_ and scared out of their minds. When the police asked who to contact, the twins instantly said their grunkles, and they'd never seen two old men move so fast as they rushed into the police station a few days later, smelling like sea water and looking worried sick. Stan and Ford gave them the choice to move to Gravity Falls, and they'd be the twins' legal guardians. Mabel felt guilty about putting their their boat trip on hold, but if they couldn't be with their parents, there was no one else they'd rather be with.  

The next five years were some of the best years of Mabel's life, even though she missed her parents and her old life in Piedmont. Stan and Ford were a pretty great parenting team, actually - Ford was the sensible one who taught them lessons and made them eat healthy and kept them in line, while Stan was the one who would be getting in to trouble  _with_ them, while still taking care of them. It was a good balance, and the four of them...it feels like a family to her. 

"You ready to go?" Dipper jingles his keys in front of her, and she beams and adjusts her backpack straps on her shoulders. 

"I'm ready, broseph! This is gonna be our best year ever!" Mabel nudges his shoulder, and the two of them head out the door. 

It's not until the twins are walking down the hall later that day, laughing and giggling about something Dipper's friend Andy had said during study hall, when someone bumps hard into Mabel's shoulder.  

"Watch it, man," Dipper shoots behind him, turning a bit to see who bumped into his sister. Mabel turns as well, and that's when she sees him. He's tall - like,  _really_ tall, and lanky, hands in the pockets of a black hoodie and his neon-yellow jeans were practically torn to shreds, as were his black chucks. He's got a pair of headphones around his neck, blonde hair sticking up everywhere and covering his left eye, the other one a shocking blue color. His lips curl into a white, sharp smile, and he grins at her. 

"Sorry, kid," he grins, and the way he says it shoots an uneasy coldness up Mabel's spine. She smiles at him hesitantly and turns back around, Dipper rolling his eyes as they try to continue walking. 

"You two are the Pines twins, huh?" He says from behind them, and they both pause to turn. 

"Yeah?" Dipper raises an eyebrow, "Are you...new here?" 

"Sure am!" He strides towards them on his long legs, extending a hand to Dipper. "The name's Will!" 

"Dipper." Dipper hesitantly shakes his hand, and then he sticks it out to Mabel. She shakes it, tilting her head and managing a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Will! I'm Mabel!" 

He grins back at her, but the smile doesn't go up to his eyes in a very...ominous way. It's almost like he's baring his teeth. He lets go of her hand, wheeling around on his feet, "Well, I'll catch ya on the flip! I can't WAIT to get to hang with you two!" He shoots them some finger guns, and then dissappears into the crowd.

"That was...weird," Dipper turns Mabel's shoulders and walks them faster. "There was something off about that kid, right? That's not just me being paranoid?" 

"No, he kinda gave me the heebie jeebies too," Mabel agrees, shrugging her shoulders and trying to shake off the weird feeling. "But we never know! That guy could be our new best friend by the end of the school year." 

"Yeah right," Dipper snorts, and the two dissolve into laughter. 

They miss Bill's wide smile and a glowing eye behind them in the crowd of people.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will be longer, I was just tryna get a feel here :) Let me know what you think and if I should continue!


End file.
